The Nyokers
by Uchyawa Feyya
Summary: Adikku, Uchiha Izuna adalah orang yang sangat aneh. Dia selalu berbicara tak jelas, selalu berkeliaran keluar hanya untuk membawa barang – barang aneh ke rumah. Sepertinya ia mengidap penyakit Chuunibyou. Aku menyesal. Seharusnya dari dulu aku membawanya ke psikolog karena sepertinya kegilaannya telah menular kepadaku. HashiMada!
1. Chapter 1

"Terimalah hukuman dariku, dari salah satu pemilik kekuatan suci! Selama Izuna – Sama berada disini takkan ada yang berani menyakiti teman temanku! Kalian akan mengalami penderitaan serta rasa sakit selama – lamanya! Hahaha!" Ucap Izuna sambil memutar – mutar tak jelas.

"Izuna! Saatnya makan siang, berhentilah berbicara tak jelas, dan cepatlah makan!" Ucap Madara yang sudah berada di ruang makan.

Chapter 1

" **The Nyokers"**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story By : Uchyawa Feyya

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy.

Main Chara : Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama.

Warning : Shounen - ai, Typo's, OC, OOC, Dll

.

.

Summary : Adikku, Uchiha Izuna adalah orang yang sangat aneh. Dia selalu berbicara tak jelas, selalu berkeliaran keluar hanya untuk membawa barang – barang aneh ke rumah. Sepertinya ia mengidap penyakit _Chuunibyou_ , aku tak terlalu memusingkannya karena menurutku ia menjadi aneh karena kekurangan perhatian dari orang – orang sekitar. Aku menyesal. Seharusnya dari dulu aku harus membawanya ke psikolog karena sepertinya kegilaannya telah menular kepadaku.

Don't like, Don't read!

Happy Reading!

.

.

-Madara's POV-

"Izuna, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Ucapku melihat tingkah adikku yang seperti sedang bertapa.

"Aku sedang melacak mereka." Bisiknya, tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

"Mereka?" Ucapku membeo. Izuna pun berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Para shinobi! Mereka semua mengincarku – tidak! Mereka semua mengincar kita!" Ucapnya sambil mengguncang – guncangkan tubuhku.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kita lakukan?" Tanyaku berusaha mengikuti arah pembicaraan.

"Aku tak tahu." Ucapnya menundukkan kepala.

"Hah?" Ucapku dengan heran dan kesal.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka mengincar kekuatan kita!" Ucapnya meyakinkan diriku.

"Kekuatan?" Tanyaku sedikit tertarik.

"Ya. Aku dan _Nii – san_ mempunyai kekuatan suci, kekuatan yang cukup langka sehingga membuat kita diburu!" Ucapnya semakin tidak jelas. Oke, kali ini aku merasa benar – benar kesal.

"Hah? Memangnya kamu itu manusia seperti apa? Mana ada manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan super?" Tanyaku, sangaaaaat meragukannya.

"Aku dapat mengendalikan pi-

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahmu. Tapi bisakah kamu berhenti mengikut sertakan namaku di dunia khayalanmu?" Ucapku bosan.

"Itu tak mungkin, karena ini sudah menjadi takdir kita. Takdir bagi orang – orang yang spesial!" Seru Izuna.

"Itu kamu. Bukan aku. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Lagipula, bisakah kamu berhenti bersifat seperti ini? Kamu bukan lagi anak – anak. Aku hanya ingin kamu memiliki kehidupan yang normal, seperti anak – anak lain." Pintaku.

"Sejak dari awal, kehidupan kita tidaklah normal." Ucapnya menundukkan kepala, lagi.

"Izuna..." Ucapku sedih.

"Maaf _Nii – San,_ aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya...hanya..."

Tes... Tes... Tes... Aku mendengar suara jatuhnya air mata. Aku semakin merasa menyesal.

"Izuna...Ma, maaf. A, aku-

"Eh?" Ia pun mendongakkan wajah. Kesedihannya terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Braakk..

"Izuna!" Teriakku melihat adikku berlari meninggalkan rumah.

Sepertinya aku mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya tak diucapkan. Aku telah membuat adikku sedih. Nanti ,ketika ia pulang, aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya dan mungkin juga aku harus membelikannya beberapa permen dan balon. Oke, mungkin terkesan lebay karena adikku adalah remaja SMA yang menyukai permen, balon, susu, dan hal – hal lain yang biasanya diinginkan anak kecil. Dari dulu aku memang menyayangi anak – anak kecil, mungkin karena itulah aku sangat memanjakannya. Aku terlalu memanjakannya sehingga aku selalu saja menuruti keinginannya dan membuat kebiasaan buruknya makin menjadi – jadi. Ia selalu saja berkhayal tentang memiliki kekuatan super dan semacamnya.

.

.

.

Sial! Aku terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga tadi malam, aku sulit tidur dan alhasil aku terlambat dengan sukses! Aku tahu ini masih pagi hari dan tak banyak manusia berlalu – lalang di jalan raya. Tetapi ini sudah cukup terlambat untuk menyiapkan toko. Aku hanyalah seorang _chef_ toko _sushi_ biasa. Aku memasuki toko dan mulai meyiapkan peralatan memasak. Oke, sepertinya ada yang aneh hari ini. Aku mencium bau yang aneh. Mungkin para _chef_ lain sedang mencoba membuat menu baru.

"Madara! Satu piring _Inarisuzhi_ dan satu mangkuk _Chirasi!_ " Pesan Kakashi, salah satu _waiters_ disini.

Aku pun segera membuat _sushi_ tapi kali ini bau aneh itu mulai tercium kuat dan ini juga bukan bau yang sedap. Aku terkejut ketika melihat kobaran api dari ruangan sebelah. Api dengan cepat membakar ruangan sekitarku. Aku berlari menjauh dari dapur. Aku berhasil keluar dari toko tetapi api tetap saja berkobar dan menyambar ke toko seberang. Tak ada satupun manusia yang berniat memadamkan api atau memanggil pemadam api karena mereka sudah sangat ketakutan ketika melihat si jago merah. Aku dan puluhan orang lainnya berusaha melarikan diri dari kobaran api. Tetapi, sepertinya hari ini langit tak mendukungku, karena aku terjatuh dari pinggiran tebing dan gawatnya lagi, daerah ini merupakan daerah dataran tinggi yang tempatnya masih sangat alami.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan kaku. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk bangkit, tetapi rasa ngilu selalu menghampiriku dan sialnya aku tersandung batu, lalu terjatuh lagi.

"SIAPA DISANA?" Teriak seseorang entah dari mana asalnya dan dengan cepat banyak orang menghampiriku sambil menodongkan senjata mereka kepadaku.

"Tung – tunggu. Bukankah itu senjata tajam? Se, seharusnya itu t–tidak boleh digunakan untuk mengancam seseorang. Haha.. haha.." Ucapku gugup dengan tawa yang sangat kupaksakan.

"AKU TANYA SIAPA DIRIMU?!" Bentak pria yang memiliki warna kulit serta rambut yang sama putihnya, dan mata merahnya menatap tajam diriku seolah – olah mengintimidasi diriku.

"Hentikan Tobirama!" Ucap seorang yang memiliki warna kulit dan rambut berwarna cokelat.

"Dia adalah orang asing! Orang asing harus kita waspadai!" Bentak si rambut putih.

"Tobirama. Aku tahu kamu merupakan salah satu shinobi sensorik terbaik! Bukankah kamu sudah tahu bahwa ia bukanlah 'mereka' . Bahkan ia bukanlah seorang shinobi. Ia hanyalah warga sipil biasa." Ucapnya seperti membelaku.

"Cih, lalu buat apa warga sipil seperti dia berkeliaran disekitar sini?" Ucap si putih.

"Seperti yang adikku katakan. Mengapa kamu berada disini?" Tanya si cokelat dengan lembut.

"A -aku tersesat" Ucapku dengan gugup.

"Baiklah akan aku antar kamu ke pengungsian." Ucap si cokelat. Tiba – tiba pandanganku pun mulai kabur.

" _A, ariga..t-_

Bruukk...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Are_? Mengapa semuanya berwarna merah?

" _Madaraa!" terdengar suara keras memanggilku_.

"Eh?" Tiba – tiba aku sudah berada di suatu ruangan.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar! Sepertinya kamu kelelahan" Ucap si cokelat.

"Dimana aku?" Aku pun mengerjapkan mataku dan duduk. Aku melihat disekitar ruangan, walau pandanganku masih sedikit buram.

"Rumahku. Tadinya aku ingin mengantarkanmu ke pengungsian tapi kamu malah pingsan. Jadinya aku membopong tubuhmu. Tapi aku tak menyangka ternyata tubuhmu sangat ringan untuk ukuran laki – laki." Ucapnya. Aku pun memberinya glare tajam andalanku.

"Bisakah anda menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku formal.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kujelaskan bahwa kau pingsan? Lalu... tunggu, apakah kamu lupa ingatan?" Tanyanya.

"Hah?" Aku pun menarik napas. "Ya sepertinya aku lupa ingatan" Ucapku berusaha mengikuti alur pembicaraan walaupun sebenarnya ingatanku masih melekat kuat di otakku.

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Aku adalah pimpinan desa konoha, Senju Hashirama. Tugas dari Hokage atau pimpinan desa Konoha adalah melindungi api." Ucap si 'hokage'.

" _Pimpinan desa?!"_ Batinku sedikit terkejut.

"Senju – _san_ , untuk apa anda melindungi api?"

"Tak usah terlalu formal. Rasa sedikit aneh ketika orang – orang memanggilku seperti itu dan satu lagi nama ku hanyalah Hashi. Rama adalah gelarku."

"Sama kaya si mayat itu, kah? Jadi Hashi, untuk apa kau melindungi api" Ucapku dengan gaya bahasa yang telah berubah drastis.

"Konoha merupakan desa utama dari negara api. Api yang dimaksud ialah semangat api para penduduk desa." Ucap Hashi.

"Hn.." Gumamku tak jelas.

"Saat ini kita sedang berperang dengan para nyokers." Ucap Hashi serius.

"Oh, perang." Ucapku singkat. Setelah kalimat itu masuk ke otakku, aku baru membelalakkan mata. "Tunggu, perang?!"

"Akan kujelaskan. Secara umum, shinobi merupakan para manusia yang berlatih secara fisik maupun mental untuk mendapatkan kekuatan tubuh. Tetapi ada beberapa orang yang mampu mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan kekuatan khusus. Mereka adalah shinobi yang sangat langka. Tapi kekuatan yang besar membuat mereka semakin sombong sehingga mereka mulai melakukan kejahatan, mereka disebut nyokers." Jelasnya.

" Shi, shinobi dan nyokers? Kenapa dari sekian banyak kata – kata didunia ini mereka memilih nyokers?"

"Entahlah. Dahulu mereka merupakan lambang dari kekuatan shinobi. Mereka mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan diluar batas logika manusia, seperti membuat lautan, menghancurkan gunung, membelah daratan, dan seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Kekuatan? Hoy, pasti ada yang salah dengan kepalamu! Mana mungkin manusia bisa melakukan hal – hal seperti itu? Kau pasti mengidap _chuunibyou_!"

"Tidak! Mereka benar – benar ada! Mereka adalah orang – orang yang spesial. Apa itu _chuunibyou_? Aku juga yakin bahwa kamu juga memiliki kekuatan." Ucapnya meyakinkanku.

"Kau tahu darimana? Kau pasti telah mengarang semuannya, bukan?"

"Akan aku tunjukkan kepadamu."

" _Mizubunshin no jutsu!_ " dan terciptalah air yang menyerupai Hashi. Benar – benar mirip! Tak ada satupun hal yang berbeda.

"EHH...!"

Bohong! Ini pasti bohong! Mana ada manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan super! Pasti saat ini aku terdampar di dunia antah – berantah milik para Chuunibyou! Oke, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat menyesal! Menyesal karena seharusnya dari dulu aku sudah membawanya ke psikolog karena sepertinya kegilaan adikku telah menular kepadaku.

–

To be continued.

 **Hallo, semuanya! Terimakasih telah membaca chapter 1 dari fanfiction ini! Nantikanlah lebih banyak lagi kegilaan yang dialami oleh "The God of Dark" ini yaaaa...**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya. Terimakasih!**

 **-Uchyawa Feyya**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Mizubunshin no jutsu!_ " dan terciptalah air yang menyerupai Hashi. Benar – benar mirip! Tak ada satupun hal yang berbeda.

"EHH...!"

Bohong! Ini pasti bohong! Mana ada manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan super! Pasti saat ini aku terdampar di dunia antah – berantah milik para Chuunibyou! Oke, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat menyesal! Menyesal karena seharusnya dari dulu aku sudah membawanya ke psikolog karena sepertinya kegilaan adikku telah menular kepadaku.

Chapter 2 : Reinkarnasi

The Nyokers

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story By : Uchyawa Feyya

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy.

Main Chara : Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama.

Warning : Shounen - ai, Typo's, OC, OOC, Dll

.

.

Summary : Adikku, Uchiha Izuna adalah orang yang sangat aneh. Dia selalu berbicara tak jelas, selalu berkeliaran keluar hanya untuk membawa barang – barang aneh ke rumah. Sepertinya ia mengidap penyakit _Chuunibyou_ , aku tak terlalu memusingkannya karena menurutku ia menjadi aneh karena kekurangan perhatian dari orang – orang sekitar. Aku menyesal. Seharusnya dari dulu aku harus membawanya ke psikolog karena sepertinya kegilaannya telah menular kepadaku.

Don't like, Don't read!

Happy Reading!

.

.

-Madara's POV-

" _Are? Aku... tertidur? Oh ternyata masih berada di rumah si Senju itu_ " Batinku ketika melihat diriku yang terbalut selimut.

Hah... Aku tak menyangka akan berada dalam posisi yang sangat membingungkan. Terjebak bersama dengan kumpulan orang _aneh_. Kalau begitu, sekarang apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Aku masuk, ya!" Ucap seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Oh, ternyata kau" Ucapku dingin.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" Tanyanya dengan senyum hangat yang selalu menyelimuti parasnya.

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita pergi berkeliling sejenak?" Tawarnya kepadaku.

"Hn?Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Madara, tadi kamu terlihat sangat aneh ketika aku menjelaskan tentang shinobi dan Nyokers. Mungkin akan lebih baik jikalau kamu menenangkan diri sembari mengingat beberapa hal" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, baiklah" Ucapku sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanya.

Entah mengapa dia terasa berbeda dari yang lain. Padahal aku baru saja mengenalnya, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa begitu nyaman berada disisinya. Entah sudah berapa lamakah aku merasakan perasaan hangat ini? Ah, putih! Jikalau Hashi diibaratkan sebuah warna, maka ia adalah putih cerah. ia sangatlah bersinar terang seperti _dia_. Ia sangatlah berbeda dengannku. Aku– ah, tidak, tidak,tidak! Yang seharusnya kulakukan adalah mencaritahu seluk beluk dunia ini agar aku akan mengetahui bagaimana cara agar bisa keluar dari dunia ini, bukannya berpikiran tak jelas.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Hn? I,iya" Ucapku.

Sial! Aku tak mendengarkan penjelasannya sama sekali. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Kamu tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mendengarkannya" Dustaku.

\- End Madara's POV-

.

-Hashirama's POV-

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Aku sudah memberitahu segala tempat, tapi sepertinya ia sama sekali tak tertarik. Kecuali satu tempat ...

"Hutan Terlarang?" Tanya Madara untuk pertama kalinya. Biasanya setiap kali aku menjalaskan sesuatu ia selalu menjawab _Hn_ andalannya.

"Ya. Kalau tak salah pertama kali kamu ditemukan di tempat ini, bukan?" Tanyaku.

Madara dengan santainya berjalan memasuki hutan ini.

"Hoy, tunggu kamu tidak boleh masuk sembarangan!" Ucapku mencegahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Seperti namanya ini hutan _terlarang_. Kamu tidak boleh masuk sembarangan!"

"Baka! Siapapun pasti tahu itu, yang kutanya adalah alasannya! Lagipula kau kan _pimpinan_ desa, jika aku bersamamu pasti aku akan diperbolehkan masuk, bukan?" Ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ya... memang benar. Tapi tetap tidak boleh!" Ucapku menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" Ucapnya memberontak.

"Baiklah akanku jelaskan padamu! Sebenarnya ini adalah daerah perbatasan antara konoha dengan daerah tempat para Nyokers berada. Ini tempat berbahaya. Tak ada satupun orang yang boleh memasuki tempat ini dengan seenaknya" Jelasku.

"Begitu, kah? Walaupun begitu, aku merasa ingin memasuki tempat ini, karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah tempat dimana awal ingatanku dimulai, bukan?"Ucapnya.

"Madara..."

Sreekk...

"Hn?" Ucap Madara ambigu. Ia melirik sekejap ke arah lain.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Tidak, bukan apa – apa" Ucap Madara berjalan pergi. Aku terdiam sejenak. Ada apa dengannya? Sikapnya semakin aneh saja.

"Untuk apa kau termenung seperti itu? Lihat! Langit . Kita harus cepat sebelum langit menjadi kelam" Ucap Madara membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, ya!" Ucapku berjalan menyusulnya.

\- End Hashirama's POV-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Madara's POV-

" _Nii – san! Akhirnya aku diterima di Konoha High School!" Ucap seseorang yang parasnya cukup mirip denganku._

 _Apakah.. itu aku? Sepertinya bukan. Aku melihat sebuah kartu nama yang tersemat di dadanya. I...zu..na?_

" _Lalu Nii – san, mereka memujiku. Mereka bilang aku ini hebat dan... bla... bla.." Ucapnya panjang lebar dengan wajah yang sangat gembira._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa wajahnya tampak begitu senang ketika melihatku? Apakah aku melakukan suatu hal yang lucu baginya? Mungkinkah ia..._

Hah... hah... hah..

Mimpikah?

Ada apa dengan mimpi aneh tadi? Kenapa hatiku terasa aneh seperti ini? Sudah kuduga, aku seharusnya pulang secepatnya! Jika tidak, aku... Tunggu! Aku... harus pergi kemana? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba – tiba semuanya terasa aneh. Aku merasa...

Sreekk...

Tunggu! Suara itu... Bukankah saat di hutan aku mendengar suara yang sama? Aku berlari ke sumber arah itu. Jika aku mengetahui asal suara itu mungkin aku akan mengetahui sesuatu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Uh, hutannya gelap sekali! Aku terus mengikuti arah suara itu yang mengarah ke sebuah _mansion_ tua yang sangat besar. Aku pun memasuki mansion itu yang terkesan mirip dengan rumah hantu. Cih, _mansion_ ini kotor sekali!

"Selamat datang di kediaman kami" Ucap mereka. Mereka semua terlihat sangat aneh. Sebaiknya aku berpura – pura lupa ingatan lagi dan pergi dari tempat ini.

"Hn" Ucapku berpura – pura tenang.

"Anda sangatlah hebat. Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini anda dapat bersikap dengan tenang. Seperti yang diharapkan dari garis keturunanku, klan Uchiha " Ucap seseorang yang memiliki garis panjang di sekitar hidungnya.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Kami adalah para shinobi" Ucap seorang wanita yang memiliki jepit bunga yang tersemat di rambut ungunya itu.

"Yang telah dibuang sejak lahir" Ucap pemuda dengan rambut kuning yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Yang tak akan pernah mendapatkan tempat untuk kembali" Ucap seseorang dengan mata bermotif _riak_ air dengan banyak tindikkan di wajahnya.

"Yang mendapatkan kekuatan melalui kutukan" Ucap seseorang dengan rambut putih yang membawa sabit aneh.

"Kami adalah The Nyokers, shinobi yang telah terlahir kembali" Ucap bocah manis berambut merah dengan wajah mirip boneka.

"Terlahir kembali? Dasar bodoh! Di dunia manapun kematian adalah takdir yang tak dapat dirubah. Siapapun yang telah mati tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi, sekeras apapun kau mencoba. Kalian hanyalah orang – orang bodoh yang menutupi kenyataan dengan fantasi berlebihan. Kalian berpikir aku akan percaya dengan omong kosongmu itu!" Bentakku.

"Kamu benar. Orang sepertimu takkan mudah percaya dengan apa yang kami ucapkan" Ucap seseorang yang mirip dengan tumbuhan venus.

"Jika ia tak percaya dengan ucapan kita bukankah lebih baik jika kita membunuhnya? Aku tak suka dengan orang yang tak bisa menghasilkan uang" Ucap seseorang bercadar dengan bola mata berwarna hijau.

Membunuhku? Aku tak tahu kekuatan sepertia apa yang mereka miliki, tapi aku yakin mereka adalah orang yang berbahaya. Sial! Aku sudah menelusuri hutan ini terlalu jauh!

"Kalau kamu masih tak percaya, bagaimana jika kita membuktikannya" Ucap seseorang yang tiba – tiba datang kesini.

D, dia?

"Hahaahaa kali ini sihir apa lagi yang kalian gunakan? Aku tahu kalian akan merencanakan sesuatu dan kalian berpikir rencana kalian akan berjalan lancar, begitu saja? Naif sekali!" Ucapku kesal.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita buktikan?" Tanya seseorang yang mirip dengan hiu.

"Huwaa sepertinya ini akan menjadi permainan yang menyenangkan. Tobi harus ikutan!" Ucap seseorang bertoprng dengan girang.

Sedikit demi sedikit mereka mengucapkan beberapa hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Setelah kamu mendengar hal ini, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Engh? _Are_? Aku pun melihat sekelilingku dan aku yakin aku berada di rumah Senju itu. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah itu semua hanyalah mimpi? Sampai sekarang aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa semua hal yang aku alami disini hanyalah mimpi. Kalau begitu, aku bermimpi bertemu orang aneh ketika berada di alam mimpi, aneh ya?

" _Madara! Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?"_

Hashi...

" _Setelah kamu mendengar hal ini, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"_

DEG! Orang – orang aneh itu...

Tidak! Aku yakin sekali tadi malam aku bertemu dengan _mereka_. Aku pun melihat ke segala arah untuk mencari apapun yang bisa menjadi bukti bahwa presepsiku tidaklah salah. Aku pun memeriksa setiap benda di ruangan.

"Madara?" Tanya Hashi yang tiba – tiba masuk ke ruanganku.

"Hashi! Tidakkah kau tahu etika saat memasuki ruangan orang? Kenapa kau seenaknya saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu?" Ucapku kesal.

"Hey, tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu. Kamu saja yang tak mendengarnya" Ucap Hashi.

"Kalau begitu jangan seenaknya masuk! Tunggulah sampai aku membuka pintunya!"

"Hahaha maaf. Hm? Ternyata kamu nakal, ya saat tidur? Ini pertama kalinya kulihat Madara tampil dengan acak – acakan" Ucapnya mengejekku.

"Keluar!" Teriakku menahan malu dan ia pun langsung pergi keluar.

Uh, wajahku terasa panas. Aku malu! Ini pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan kekuranganku kepada orang lain! Bahkan keluargaku saja tak pernah melihat aku saat sedang kacau. Kenapa aku tadi mengacak – acak ruanganku? Kenapa aku menunjukkan kekuranganku kepada orang seperti dia? Hah, sudahlah. Masih pagi, tapi _mood_ ku sudah hancur.

.

.

.

"Ha, hai?" Sapa Hashi dengan gugup. Dia lagi?

"Apa?" Ucapku menahan emosi.

"Hey, janganlah marah,ya? Ayolah jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil,ya ya?" Ucapnya meminta maaf.

Anak kecil?

"Ehm, maafkan atas ketidaksopananku. Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Tanyaku berusaha sopan.

"Ayolah, jangan kaku seperti itu?" Godanya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Senju – _sama_! Gawat! Mereka, The Nyokers menyerang desa!"Ucap salah satu penduduk desa.

"Madara! Lebih baik kamu ikuti mereka pergi ke tempat pengungsian. Aku akan pergi menghadapi mereka" Ucap Hashirama.

.

.

.

\- End Madara's POV-

.

-Hashirama's POV-

"Ternyata kamu, Zetsu putih!" Ucapku melihat puluhan Zetsu putih menyerang pasukan desa.

"Haloo? Selamat siang!" Ucapnya santai.

Aku dan para pasukan berusaha membunuh semua Zetsu putih.

"Kamu cukup tangguh. Anda sangatlah luar biasa Senju Hashirama. Anda adalah The Nyokers yang memburu The Nyokers lainnya" Puji Zetsu putih.

"Aku bukanlah bagian dari kalian, aku adalah Senju Hashirama!" Ucapku sembari berusaha melenyapkan beberapa Zetsu putih yang tersisa.

"Bukankah kekuatan yang kamu miliki adalah bukti nyatanya?" Tanya Zetsu putih.

"Kamu benar. Aku bukanlah shinobi. Aku juga bukanlah The Nyokers! Aku adalah Hashi, pemimpin desa konoha bergelar _rama_ karena memilki kekuatan yang diberkati!"

 _Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan_

Semua Zetsu putih langsung lenyap dan dari langit muncul seorang pria rambut hitam dengan mata berwarna merah darah.

"Mata itu... Kamu adalah keturunan dari Klan Uchiha, kan?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kamu lakukan, _Nii – san_?" Tanyanya sembari tersenyum palsu. Tiba – tiba Madara muncul dibelakangku.

Jangan –jangan Madara dari tadi melihat pertarunganku?

Lalu, kenapa si Uchiha itu memanggilnya _Nii – san_?!

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kamu berada disini juga, Izuna. Dasar bodoh! Jika itu kamu aku akan mempercayainya" Ucap Madara tersenyum lembut sembari mendekat ke arahnya.

Ma, Madara tersenyum? Apa maksud semua ini?

"Ayo, ikut aku! Kita bersenang – senang bersama!" Ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku akan ikut kemanapun kamu pergi, Izuna" Ucap Madara sembari meraih uluran tangannya.

"Uchiha Madara, kini kamu telah terlahir kembali" Ucap Uchiha itu

–

To be continued.

 **Hallo, semuanya! Terima kasih telah membaca chapter 2 dari Fanfiction ini. Saya berharap reader masih mau membaca ff saya ini. Maaf, saya telah lama tak update karena saya mau ujian. Sebenarnya besok saja mau LUN, tapi saya masih kepikiran ff saya ini. Jadi saya putuskan untuk menyelesaikan chapter 2. Saya minta maaf kepada reader, jika masih banya typo, maklum saya Author baru dan saya mengerjakannya kebut semalam. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberi review kepada saya. Maaf saya belum bisa membalasnya. Hehehe..**

 **Oh, ya Jangan lupa reviewnya. Terimakasih!**

 **-Uchyawa Feyya**


	3. Chapter 3

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, fav & follow, dan review fanfic ini \\(^o^)/

Saya juga minta maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya gk sempet bales review

Balasan Review :

# Febri : Reaksi Izuna? Hohoho... kalau itu tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Thanks udah review ^^

# Teddy – chan : Iya, Teddy – chan. Aku memang payah untuk nulis word panjang. Hiks. Izuna sedih karena dia nggak sengaja udah bikin Madara sedih. Maaf kalau masih kurang jelas penjelasannya. Lain kali saya akan lebih berusaha (」゜ロ゜)」

# Unknow Name : Iyatah? Thanks! Maaf kalau saya jarang update. Saya masih pelajar jadi banyak tugas menumpuk yang harus saya kerjakan. Tapi saya juga akan berusaha biar bisa update teratur. Terima kasih telah review!

#Gustin : Maaf. Wordnya kedikitan ^^; Ok. Chapter ini wordnya udh lebih banyak dibandingkan kemaren. Thanks udah Review!

# You : Aduh.. maaf kayaknya agk susah utk update kilat T_T . Tapi saya akan berusaha (=^_^=) 

.

.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kamu lakukan, _Nii – san_?" ucap si Uchiha.

 _Nii – san?!_

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kamu berada disini juga, Izuna. Dasar bodoh! Jika itu kamu yang mengatakannya, aku pasti akan percaya" ucap Madara tersenyum lembut sembari mendekat ke arahnya.

Ma, Madara tersenyum? Apa maksud semua ini?

"Uchiha Madara, kini kamu telah terlahir kembali" ucap Uchiha itu.

.

.

. 

Chapter 3 : _Shinjitsu_ (Kebenaran)!

The Nyokers

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story By : Uchyawa Feyya

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy.

Main Chara : Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama.

Warning : Shounen - ai, Typo's, Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, OC, OOC, Dll.

.

.

Summary : Adikku, Uchiha Izuna adalah orang yang sangat aneh. Dia selalu berbicara tak jelas, selalu berkeliaran keluar hanya untuk membawa barang – barang aneh ke rumah. Sepertinya ia mengidap penyakit _Chuunibyou_ , aku tak terlalu memusingkannya karena menurutku ia menjadi aneh karena kekurangan perhatian dari orang – orang sekitar. Aku menyesal. Seharusnya dari dulu aku harus membawanya ke psikolog karena sepertinya kegilaannya telah menular kepadaku.

Don't like, Don't read! 

Happy Reading!

.

.

-Hashirama's POV-

Uh.. Kepalaku sakit. Mengapa aku sudah ada di ruanganku? Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah ketika uchiha itu membawa Madara. Tiba – tiba rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin menjadi – jadi. Apakah itu semua hanyalah mimpi? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Aku merasa semua itu sangatlah jelas. Daripada aku berpikir tak jelas, lebih baik aku menemuinya!

Sudah berhari – hari aku berkeliling desa untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Madara, tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Aku sudah bertanya kepada semua shinobi yang kutemui tapi jawaban mereka semua sama saja.

.

"Maaf Hashirama – _Dono_ , saya tidak mengetahuinya"

"Saya meminta maaf Hokage – _sama_ , saya belum pernah melihat seseorang seperti dia"

"Madara? Saya minta maaf, saya belum pernah mendengar namanya"

"Saya minta maaf Hashirama – _sama_ , saya tidak mengenalnya"

.

Hah... ini aneh sekali! Padahal aku yakin beberapa orang yang kutemui tadi pernah bertemu Madara! Tapi kenapa mereka tidak mengingatnya? Bahkan para penjaga di kediamanku juga tidak mengetahui Madara. Padahal selama ini Madara tinggal di rumahku! Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti semua orang telah melupakannya.

Aku kelelahan, lebih baik aku bersantai sejenak di bawah rimbunan pohon. Udaranya sejuk! Syukurlah cuacanya indah! Rasanya sudah sejak lama aku tidak menikmati kehangatan ini. Ketika beristirahat, biasanya aku bersandar di pepohonan yang rimbun. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku bermalas – malasan seperti, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa seperti sudah sangat lama aku tidak menikmatinya. Mungkin sejak Madara datang, aku menjadi sibuk.

"Madara, dia hilang ingatan..., kan? Apa mungkin ia berbohong?" Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

Sreeekk...

"Ternyata kamu ada disini, _Ani – ja_ " kata Tobirama tiba – tiba datang dengan wajah kesal.

"I, iya. Ada apa?" ucapku berusaha tidak menyinggung perasaan Tobirama yang sedang _Bad mood_.

"Disaat pekerjaan menumpuk, kamu malah bermalas – malasan disini? Jangan bilang kamu kelelahan karena menemani _dia_?!" kata Tobirama dengan wajah sangat kesal.

"Dia? Ma, maksudmu Madara? Kamu ingat dia?" tanyaku terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Madara? Jadi namanya Madara? Nama yang cukup menyeramkan. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Kamu berpikir aku sudah pikun?" kata Tobirama tersinggung.

"Jadi kamu memang mengingatnya..." ucapku dengan suara pelan.

"Iya. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Tobirama menyelidik.

"Ti, tidak. Bu, bukan apa – apa. Haha.. Oh,ya aku ada tugas, kan? Aku harus cepat – cepat menyelesaikannya. Aku pergi dulu ya!" ucapku canggung berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, kan?!" kata Tobirama menahanku dengan wajah yang sangat... menyeramkan.

"I, iya. Sebenarnya ada hal aneh yang telah terjadi" ucapku berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aneh? Apa maksudnya? Jelaskan secara lengkap!" perintah Tobirama.

Aku menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi kepada Tobirama.

"Apa kau yakin _Nyokers_ yang kau temui itu adalah seorang uchiha?" tanya Tobirama memastikan.

"Ya. Kedua bola matanya berwarna merah darah dengan pola _sharingan_ " ucapku.

Apakah Madara jugalah seorang uchiha? Aku memang sudah mengantisipasi jika ia adalah seorang _Nyokers_ , tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia seorang uchiha...

"Baiklah. Yang terpenting kita harus mencari informasi sebanyaknya tentang _Nyokers_. Aku juga menerima laporan bahwa _Nyokers_ melakukan pergerakan. _Ani – ja_ , jika kau bertemu mereka lagi... Janganlah ragu untuk membunuhnya!" kata Tobirama dengan wajah serius.

"Ia. Aku mengerti!"

"Aku akan mengumumkan para penduduk untuk selalu waspada. _Ani – ja_ juga segeralah kembali ke desa. Kau adalah pimpinan desa. Para _Nyokers_ pasti akan menyerangmu. Malam kemarin hanyalah keberuntunganlah yang membuatmu dapat kembali dengan selamat. Tapi kali ini, mereka tidak akan memberi kesempatan. Kau mengerti, _Ani – ja_?" kata Tobirama.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabanku. Tobirama pun langsung melesat pergi.

.

.

.

.

. 

~Malam hari~

.

.

Hoam... aku ngantuk sekali! Sampai saat ini aku belum menerima laporan tentang pergerakan musuh. Lebih baik aku pergi ke sungai untuk mencuci muka dan menikmati udara segar!

Tek...Tek.. Pluk.

Suara? Darimana,kah asalnya?Padahal aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran makhluk hidup. Aku pun bergegas menuju ke asal suara. Aku terkejut bukan main! Aku melihat Madara sedang melempar batu. Tapi untuk apa ia melakukannya?

"Sial! Kali ini aku pasti akan sampai ke seberang sana!" kata Madara. Madara melempar batu itu ke seberang sungai dengan sekuat tenaga. Sayangnya batu itu tenggelam sebelum sampai ke seberang sana.

Aku pun mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparnya. Batu itu pun sampai ke seberang sungai.

"Arahkan sedikit lebih tinggi dari arah yang kau tuju, itu triknya" ucapku.

"Aku tahu itu! Aku akan menyampai ke seberang sana jika aku melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga!" kata Madara. Ia pun langsung menatapku dengan penuh menyelidik.

Sial! Tadinya aku hanya berniat mengawasinya saja, tapi kenapa tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya?!

"Ano... Etto...,"

"Lagipula kau siapa?" tanya Madara.

 _Are_? Kenapa Madara menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apakah Madara melupakanku? Atau ia sedang berbohong?

"Saat ini aku hanyalah _rivalmu_ (baca:musuhmu) dalam _melempar batu_ (baca:perang). Meskipun _batuku telah sampai ke seberang sana_ (baca:kamu telah melupakannya)" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bertanya siapa kau?!" kata Madara terlihat kesal.

"Namaku Hashi. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu nama belakangku"

"Hm.. Hashi, kah? Baiklah. Lihat saja! Aku pasti akan berhasil!" kata Madara melempar batu itu, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Batu itu tetap tenggelam sebelum sampai ke seberang.

Pfft... aku berusaha menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa!" kata Madara dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

Ekspresinya yang seperti itulah yang membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa dan malah tertawa lepas.

"Hahahahaha... ternyata kamu sangat payah dalam hal seperti ini!" ucapku memegang perutku yang sakit karena terlalu lama tertawa.

Tanpa aku sadari aku terhanyut dalam obrolan ringan kami.

"Oh, ya Madara, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku.

"Eh, aku sudah menyebutkan namaku, ya?" tanya Madara.

Sial! Aku kelepasan berbicara!

"I, iya tadi, kan kamu telah mengatakannya. Haha" ucapku disertai dengan tawa canggung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aneh sekali," kata Madara heran, "Yah aku hanya jalan – jalan saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama sepertimu. Tapi bedanya, aku saat ini sedang memikirkan seseorang (Baca:Madara)" ucapku.

"Kekasihmu?" kata Madara dengan polosnya.

"Bu, bukan!" sanggahku.

Uh, yang kumaksud itu kau Madara!

"Apa dia orang yang sangat berharga bagimu?" tanya Madara.

"Eh? Entahlah. Mungkin... ia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku" ucapku tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku kembali. Aku terlalu lama berada disini" kata Madara.

"Pergi kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kalau hal itu aku tidak dapat menjawabnya. Sampai jumpa!" kata Madara segera pergi ke arah hutan. Hutan itu... adalah tempat para _Nyokers_ berada. Aku pun kembali ke rumahku. Mengingat jam kerjaku telah selesai dari tadi.

Hah, aku ini bodoh sekali. Semua bukti menyebutkan jika Madara adalah seorang _Nyokers_. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sampai saat ini aku masih tidak percaya jika Madara adalah _Nyokers_. Aku pun terus memikirkan Madara sampai terbuai dalam alam khayal.

.

.

.

.

.

~Beberapa hari kemudian~

"Hashirama – _sama_ , ada berita penting!" kata seorang shinobi.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Ada penyusup menyerang desa!" kata shinobi tersebut.

"Apa?!" ucapku terkejut. Aku pun berlari menuju ke tempat kejadian.

Api... Aku melihat kobaran api menari – nari membentuk sebuah angin puyuh. Kebakaran, kah? Tapi ada yang aneh dengan api ini! Ini pastilah sebuah _jutsu_! Api ini sangatlah panas, sangatlah terpancar jelas bahwa pengguna _jutsu_ ini sangat membenci warga desa. Tapi disaat bersamaan aku merasa api ini sangat menusuk jiwa, seakan – akan semua kesedihannya ikut meluap bersamaan amarahnya.

"Eh, Madara?" ucapku sangat terkejut. Kulihat ia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan kosong.

Madara... apakah selama ini kamu selalu menyembunyikan kesedihanmu seorang diri?

" _Ani – ja!_ "

Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena aku hanya memandangmu sebagai orang yang keras kepala. Aku...

Tung...

" _Ani – ja!_ "

"Eh?"

" _Ani - ja!_ Sadarlah!" teriak Tobirama.

"I, iya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _Ittai_ " ucapku kesakitan. Aku melihat lengan kananku terkena luka bakar. Aneh! Seingatku api itu tidak menyentuhku sama sekali!

" _Ani – ja,_ apa kamu sudah lupa? Ia adalah Uchiha, spesialis _genjutsu_. Ia menggunakan _genjutsu_ bersamaan dengan _katon no jutsu_. Siapapun yang berada di dekat sana pasti akan terkena _genjutsu_. Saat terkena genjutsu kelima panca indra akan mati rasa. Kamu tidak akan sadar jika kamu dilahap kobaran api" jelas Tobirama.

"Menggunakan _ninjutsu_ bersamaan dengan _genjutsu_ itu tidaklah mudah! Diperlukan kemampuan khusus untuk mengontrol keduanya secara bersamaan. Madara baru sebentar tinggal bersama _Nyokers_ , tapi ia bisa mengontrol jutsu ini dengan baik. Clan Uchiha memanglah sangat mengerikan!" jelasku pada Tobirama.

" _Ani – ja_ , hati – hati diatasmu!" kata Tobirama. Hashirama melompat ke belakang menghindari serangan.

Jboooom...

"Melesetkah?" kata si pelaku penyerangan. Aku memperhatikan dengan detil si pelaku penyerangan.

"Kau... adalah Uchiha yang membawa pergi Madara itu, kan? Uchiha Izuna" ucapku.

"Ow, Senju bersaudara. Tak kusangka kalian akan langsung turun tangan menghadapi kami" kata Izuna.

"Kata – kata yang bodoh! Siapapun yang berani menyerang desa harus diberi hukuman setimpal! Bukankah menghukum orang – orang seperti kalian adalah tugas kami? Sebagai shinobi yang diberi gelar _rama_ " kata Tobirama.

"Daripada kita adu berbicara lebih baik kita buktikan dengan _jutsu_ kita? Bagaimana _Hunter – kun_?" kata Izuna dengan senyum palsunya.

" _Ani – ja_ , aku akan mengatasi bedebah satu ini. Kau hadapi **Uchiha** Madara!" kata Tobirama dengan penekanan pada kata Uchiha.

"Iya" ucapku.

"Hoy, kalian meremehkan kami, kah? Dengan sengajanya membocorkan strategi kalian?" kata Izuna dengan sombong.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai saja"

" _Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu_ " kata Izuna, lalu bola api besar keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Suiton : Suijinheki_ " kata Tobirama dan butir – butir air disekitarnya membentuk dinding air yang kokoh untuk menghadang serangan Izuna.

"Hm, Katon _: Housen tsumabeni_ " kata Izuna lalu keluar banyak bola api kecil dari mulutnya.

"Setiap elemen chakra mempunyai kelebihan dan kelemahannya tersendiri, contoh _Katon_. Ia lebih unggul dalam berhadapan dengan _futon_ , tapi lebih lemah dari _suiton_. Dengan kata lain, _Katon no jutsu_ miliknya tak akan ada apa – apanya dari _suiton no jutsu_ milikku" batin Tobirama menyeringai.

"Eh?" kata Tobirama terkejut. Didalam abut tiba – tiba ada beberapa _shuriken_ api menuju ke arahnya. Tobirama pun langsung pergi menjauh dari tempatnya.

Sial!

Treng...

Sebuah _shuriken_ hampir saja melukai Tobirama jika ia tidak dilindungi baju baja.

"Aku tak menyangka kamu dapat lolosan dari seranganku. Ternyata kamu cukup hebat juga, ya? Aku senang ternyata kamu lebih hebat dari yang aku kira. Pertarungan ini pastilah akan lebih menarik!" kata Izuna dengan sombongnya.

Uchiha Izuna... Orang itu lebih hebat dari laporan data yang selama ini telah kami kumpulkan. Menurut hasil laporan, ia adalah seorang ahli _genjutsu_. Aku tak menyangka kemampuan _ninjutsu_ nya diatas rata – rata. Selain dari kemampuan mengendalikan beberapa _jutsu_ secara bersamaan, ia juga memiliki otak yang cerdik untuk menyusun rencana.

Ia sengaja menggunakan _Katon : Gokakyu_ miliknya agar memaksa tobirama mengeluarkan _Suijinheki_. Saat mengeluarkan _Suijinheki_ , air akan membentuk dinding yang membuat pengguna _jutsu_ tidak dapat mengetahui pasti lokasi target. Meskipun begitu, Tobirama adalah ninja sensor. Ia dapat mengetahui musuh melalui chakra dan hal itu dapat menutupi kelemahan _Suijinheki_. Tapi pemuda itu mengeluarkan _shuriken_ bersamaan dengan jurus apinya.

Ia adalah lawan yang sangat tangguh. Mungkin Tobirama akan kesulitan melawannya seorang diri.

Tobirama dan Izuna bertarung menjauhi aku dan Madara. Aku harus segera menolong Tobirama! Tapi sebaiknya terlebih dulu aku... Aku melihat Madara masih saja diam membatu disana.

"Ma, madara...

Sreeeett...

Tetesan darah segar mulai keluar dari pipi kananku karena goresan yang dihasilkan dari _shuriken_ Madara.

"Begitukah? Jadi ini jawabanmu? Aku akan mulai bertarung dengan serius. Kali ini tak akan mudah untuk menggoresku yang kedua kalinya" ucapku serius dan memulai pertarungan.

\- End Hashirama's POV-

.

.

.

.

. 

~Tempat Tobirama Vs Izuna~

.

.

Di tengah – tengah pertarungan mereka yang sengit. Tiba – tiba keluar Zetsu putih dari dalam tanah.

"Yo, Izuna!" kata Zetsu.

"Zetsu, kah?" kata Izuna.

"Biarkanlah aku menangani pertarungan disini. Kau cepatlah berkumpul dengan para _Nyokers_ lainnya!" kata Zetsu.

"Bagaimana dengan _Nii – san_? Mungkin saat ini ia sedang kesulitan, lawannya adalah Senju Hashirama, pimpinan dari Desa Konohagakure" kata Izuna.

"Tenang saja. Walaupun lawannya adalah Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara tidak akan kalah. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah sosok legenda dari _Nyokers_ " kata Zetsu.

"Legenda?" kata Tobirama dengan heran.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku serahkan pertarungan disini padamu, Zetsu!" kata Izuna menjauh pergi.

" _Hai_...!" kata Zetsu sambai melambaikan tangan dengan santainya.

"Tunggu!" kata Tobirama ingin mencegah Izuna.

"Eit, akulah lawanmu berikutnya, Senju Tobirama!" kata Zetsu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghabisimu terlebih dahulu baru aku akan membunuhnya" kata Tobirama memegang pedangnya.

"Hmmm, sayang sekali! Sepertinya kau tak akan bisa melakukannya" kata Zetsu dan tiba – tiba puluhan Zetsu datang dari bawah tanah.

"Sial! Meskipun lemah, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak! Pertarungan ini akanlah memakan waktu lama. Aku harus segera menyusul Uchiha itu agar tidak kehilangan jejaknya. Tapi, aku juga khawatir kepada _Ani – ja_. Apa yang mereka maksud dengan sosok legenda? Uchiha Madara, sepertinya selama ini ia hanyalah memata – matai kami. Awas saja _Ani – ja_! Jika aku bertemu kau lagi, aku akan memukulmu karena telah seenaknya mengizinkan Madara memasuki Konoha!" batin Tobirama dengan hawa membunuh.

.

.

. 

~Tempat pertarungan Hashirama Vs Madara~

" _Brrrt..! Tiba – tiba saja tubuhku terasa menggigil! Aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi?_ " batin Hashirama. 

.

.

.

.

.

~Di sebuah _Mansion_ tua ditengah hutan yang lebat~

.

.

"Kau terlambat, Uchiha Izuna!" kata Hidan.

"Kami telah lelah menunggumu" kata Sasori.

"Aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin datang kesini. Lagipula Zetsu datang terlambat!" kata Izuna.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana?" tanya Pein.

"Tak terduga. Senju bersaudara langsung turun tangan pada pertarungan kami" kata Izuna.

"Senju Hashirama, kah? Aku yakin harga kepalanya sangat mahal. Aku akan ikut turun tangan dalam pertarungan ini" kata Kakuzu.

"Berhenti, Kakuzu! Dengan kemampuanmu saat ini kau tak akan mampu menghadapinya seorang diri. Lebih baik kita menggunakan rencana _Mugen Tsukuyomi_!" perintah Pein.

" _Mugen Tsukuyomi_?" tanya Izuna.

"Rencana _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ adalah rencana pemusnahan shinobi secara massal. Madara akan memanggil _juubi_ dan mengaktifkan _mugen tsukuyomi_ " kata Konan.

"Tunggu! Ia baru saja terlahir kembali. Jika ia melakukannya dalam keadaannya yang sekarang, ia akan...," kata Izuna "Lagipula jika kita ingin melakukan pemusnahan massal. Kita bisa menggunakan teknik ledakkan milik Deidara!"

"Akhirnya kamu mengakui seni tertinggiku, hmm!" kata Deidara.

"Tidak! Ledakkan Deidara menggunakan _Doton_ , jika musuh menggunakan _Raiton_ , ledakannya tak akan berarti apapun. " kata Sasori.

"Hoy!"kata Deidara tersinggung.

"Tujuan sebenarnya dari rencana _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ adalah perbudakkan. Dengan menggunakan genjutsu terkuat, semua manusia akan digiring ke dunia mimpi dan hanyalah Uchiha Madara _lah_ yang bisa melakukan _jutsu_ ini" jelas Konan.

"Ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi kita. Kenapa kamu sangat keberatan dengan rencana ini? Ataukah..

kau tidak tega membiarkan saudara palsumu mati?" tanya Itachi.

Deg!

"Aku tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Izuna yang terkenal kejam dapat bertingkah naif seperti ini. Didalam siklus kehidupan hiu. Saat mereka masih dalam kandungan, mereka saling membunuh saudara sendiri untuk bertahan hidup. Clan Uchiha sudah sangat lama menerapkan cara hidup hiu. Kau telah mengotori nama keluargamu" kata Kisame.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya khawatir dalam kondisi yang sekarang ia akan mati terlebih dahulu sebelum rencana kita berhasil. Jika itu terjadi, aku jugalah yang akan menanggung akibatnya" kata Izuna dengan tegas.

"Kami akan menunggu laporanmu disini. Kau sampaikan hasil keputusan ini pada Uchiha Madara!" perintah Pein.

"Aku akan segera mempersiapkan diri" kata Izuna pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

-Izuna's POV-

.

. 

_**FLASHBACK ON!**_

"Sebentar lagi kita akan dapat menyebarkan rasa sakit kepada seluruh dunia!" kata Pein.

"Apa maksudmu, Pein?" tanya Sasori.

"Dalam beberapa ratus tahun, akan ada seseorang yang terlempar ke dunianya kesini. Orang yang terlempar ke dunia ini akan menjadi utusan dari langit. Aku menerima laporan dari Zetsu, orang itu saat ini ada di Desa Konoha" jelas Pein.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Deidara.

"Kita akan membuatnya bergabung dengan kita dan memanfaatkannya untuk menghancurkan dunia!" kata Pein.

"Membunuh semua shinobi yang tak berguna sepertinya menarik juga! Jadi dia siapa?" tanya Hidan.

"Uchiha Madara" kata Pein.

Deg!

Aku dan Itachi sangat terkejut.

"Ia adalah dewa api. Kakak tertua dari Izuna dan leluhur dari Itachi. Cukup mengejutkan, bukan?" kata Pein.

"Tapi menurut legenda Uchiha Madara sangatlah kuat! Legenda mengatakan ia sebanding, tidak bahkan lebih kuat dari Senju Hashirama! Bagaimana caranya kita dapat mengendalikannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Kita mempunyai Izuna. Jadi hal ini dapat diatasi" kata Pein.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Memang benar legenda mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Madara sangatlah kuat. Ia sering menghancurkan bumi. Sungguh kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan. Tapi ia juga memiliki kelemahan" jelas Konan.

"Kelemahan?" kata mereka terkejut (minus Konan dan Pein).

"Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Legenda mengatakan ia menghancurkan bumi karena kematian adiknya, Uchiha Izuna. Dengan kata lain, kita akan membuatnya beranggapan Izuna adalah adiknya. Ia pasti akan menuruti permintaanmu, Izuna. Peranmu dalam rencana ini sangatlah besar" kata Pein.

"Aku mengerti! Aku akan mengajarkan arti balas dendam yang sebenarnya kepada para shinobi itu" ucapku.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF!**_

.

.

Bisa dikatakan rencana kami sukses besar. Uchiha Madara dengan mudahnya berpihak pada kami. Tapi...

" _Izuna, kamu tak apa – apa?"_

" _Izuna, saatnya makan malam!"_

" _Janganlah pulang larut malam, Izuna!"_

Cih! Kenapa kata – katanya selalu tergiang jelas di kepalaku. Selama ini aku sudah membunuh banyak orang, tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal dan...

tak rela?

" _Kau tidak tega membiarkan saudara palsumu mati?"_

Deg!

Tidak! Bukan berarti aku tak tega melihatnya terbunuh!

Hanya saja... ia...

Benar! Apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar! Aku akan melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan.

Aku segera mempersiapkan peralatanku.

.

"Aku akan berangkat" ucapku.

"Baiklah. Aku mengandalkanmu, Izuna!" kata Pein.

Hm..

Crraaasssshh...

Sebuah pedang menancap tepat di jantung Pein menebus tubuhnya. Darah terus mengalir keluar tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Izuna? Hoek..." kata Pein darah segar mengalir dari jantung dan mulutnya. Aku menarik pedangku keatas yang membuat sebuah sayatan besar di tubuh Pein. Pein pun mati.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan melakukan penghianatan pada kami" kata Itachi.

Para _Nyokers_ datang mengepungiku.

Cih, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak! Ini akan sangat menyulitkan. Aku harus segera mengalahkan mereka dan memberitahukan hal sebenarnya kepada _Nii – san_! Kuharap _Nii – san_ baik – baik saja!

.

.

.

.

. 

**To be Continued**

 **.**

 **Maaf kalau gantung...**

 **Semoga aja masih ada yang mau baca ff saya ini** **(´□** **｀。** **)**

 **Maaf kalau masih banyak Typo dan Thanks ya utk yang udh memberi review. Semoga aja gak bosen baca ff saya ini. Wkwkw...**

 **Saya juga minta maaf karena update saat bulan Ramadhan and see you next time!**

 **Jangan lupa Review, yaaa!  
**

 **\- Uchyawa Feyya**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Pernyataan

The Nyokers

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story By : Uchyawa Feyya

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy.

Main Chara : Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama.

Warning : Shounen - ai, Typo's, Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, OC, OOC, Dll.

.

.

.

Summary : Adikku, Uchiha Izuna adalah orang yang sangat aneh. Dia selalu berbicara tak jelas, selalu berkeliaran keluar hanya untuk membawa barang – barang aneh ke rumah. Sepertinya ia mengidap penyakit _Chuunibyou_ , aku tak terlalu memusingkannya karena menurutku ia menjadi aneh karena kekurangan perhatian dari orang – orang sekitar. Aku menyesal. Seharusnya dari dulu aku harus membawanya ke psikolog karena sepertinya kegilaannya telah menular kepadaku.

 _Don't like, Don't read_!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

~Tempat pertarungan Hashirama Vs Madara~

"Madara, bukankah kita berteman? Apa kamu benar – benar berniat untuk membunuhku?" tanya Hashirama.

" _Nii – san! Akhirnya aku diterima di Konoha High School!" "Madara Nii – Chamaa! Lihat! Tadi aku membeli sebuah manga yang menarik! Ayo, kita baca bersama!"_

"Ya. Aku akan melakukannya!" kata Madara menggenggam erat _Gunbai_ – nya.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku alasannya!" kata Hashirama.

"Aku mendengar dari mereka bahwa kau juga adalah _Nyokers_. Kalau begitu kau seharusnya tahu, setiap Nyokers mempunyai kekuatan luarbiasa. Mereka bahkan sering disamakan dengan para legenda atau lebih tepatnya mereka adalah reinkarnasinya. Tapi setiap beberapa ratus tahun sekali akan ada orang yang terlempar dari dunia lain. Orang itu akan menjadi pembawa pengaruh besar di kehidupan dunia shinobi dan orang itu adalah aku, Uchiha Madara!" kata Madara.

Madara menyerang Hashirama dengan pedang di tangan kirinya. Hashirama menahan serangan Madara menggunakan pedangnya. Tapi kekuatan Madara terlalu besar sehingga Hashirama terdesak. Tiba – tiba di belakang Hashirama menjulur pohon yang ikut menyerang Madara. Madara pun menghindar dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hm, Senju Hashirama, semua orang percaya bahwa kau adalah shinobi terkuat. Mereka sering menyebutmu sebagai Dewa Shinobi. Itulah yang legenda katakan," kata Madara

"Sejak dari dulu para orang tua sering menamai anak mereka dengan nama – nama shinobi legendaris dengan harapan anak – anak mereka bisa tumbuh menjadi orang hebat. Tapi melakukannya ada resiko. Entah memang disengaja maupun kebetulan, anak tersebut memiliki angka harapan hidup yang sangat rendah" jelas Madara.

"Jadi memang begitu" batin Hashirama. Ia teringat adik termudanya juga diberi gelar _Rama_ , tapi ia mati pada umur 7 tahun.

"Jadi begitu. Sejak dari awal aku juga merasa ada yang aneh denganmu. Dari awal kita bertemu, kamu berkata bahwa kamu lupa ingatan. Tapi saat aku memanggilmu Madara, kamu sama sekali tidak keberatan malahan kamu seakan terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Menurut legenda, Madara adalah nama dari dewa api" kata Hashirama.

" _Sou kah_? Aku memang tidak lupa ingatan. Aku telah berbohong kepadamu. Tapi kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Madara.

"Kebetulan saat itu aku habis membaca buku sejarah" kata Hashirama santai.

"Cih!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu malah melakukan hal seperti ini? Jika memang kamu adalah orang yang sehebat itu, kenapa kamu tidak berpihak pada kedamaian? Kenapa kamu malah bergabung bersama _Nyokers_?" tanya Hashirama.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON!**_

"Jikalau aku adalah orang sehebat itu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Bunuhlah Senju bersaudara!" kata Pein.

"Membunuh orang? Apa kau sudah gila?! Lagipula untuk apa aku membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah?" bentakku.

"Mereka adalah manusia pendosa!" kata Pein.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Mereka adalah _Nyokers_ ," kata Pein.

Deg!

"Mereka masih sedarah dengan kami. Mereka terlahir sebagai _Nyokers_ yang kuat. Tapi mereka malah membunuh para _Nyokers_. Mereka tega membunuh saudara mereka sendiri hanya karena kami memiliki kekuatan yang spesial"

"Tunggu, membunuh saudaranya sendiri? Hashi bukanlah orang seperti itu!" bantahku.

"Bukankah kau telah melihatnya? Ia tak segan – segan membunuh Zetsu" kata Pein.

Deg!

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti! Aku akan pergi mencari udara segar" ucapku hendak pergi.

"Oh, ya satu hal lagi. Sebaiknya kamu segera melakukan tugasmu" saran Pein.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Madara, saat ini adalah reinkarnasi tak sempurna" kata Zetsu.

"Tak sempurna?"

"Semakin lama kamu berada di dunia ini, maka semakin banyak kamu kehilangan ingatanmu sebelumnya" Jelas Zetsu.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi apapun yang aku lakukan tak akan mengubah keadaanku?" tanyaku kesal.

"Saat seseorang berpindah dunia sepertimu, ingatannya tentang dunia terdahulunya haruslah dihapuskan agar tidak mengganggu keseimbangan dunia. Tapi jika kamu berhasil membunuh senju bersaudara, kamu bisa kembali ke duniamu tanpa kehilangan ingatan apapun" jelas Pein.

"Kamu juga harus berhati – hati karena kematianmu di dunia ini, juga berarti kematian di dunia asalmu" kata Zetsu.

 _ **FLASBACK OFF!**_

.

.

 _Aku hanya harus melakukannya, kan? Tak ada pilihan lain, bukan? Aku hanya harus membunuh para senju itu agar aku bisa kembali ke duniaku. Membunuh... membunuh..._

 _membunuh?_

 _Seperti... orang itu?_

Hoekk...

"Madara!" teriak Hashirama kaget karena melihat Madara muntah sambil memegang perutnya.

"Me, membunuh orang lain ha, hanya demi menyelamatkan diri sendiri?" tanya Madara pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Nii – chama! A, aku takut! Tolong aku!_

Membunuh... orang lain

 _Nii – san, apa yang harus kita lakukan jika terus begini... ia akan mati!_

Membunuh orang lain?

 _Mundur kalian semua! Jika kalian mendekat kepala bocah ini akan kulubangi!_

Membunuh?!

Uhuk... uhuk... hoekk!

"Madara! Apakah kamu baik – baik saja? Bertahanlah!" ucap Hashirama berusaha menopang tubuh Madara.

"Lepaskan!" kata Madara.

Hah.. hah.. hah...

Madara mulai kesulitan mengambil napas dan perlahan – lahan pandangannya mulai kabur

dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Madara terbangun dari _tidur_ singkatnya. Kini ia terikat disebuah kursi dan di sekelilingnya terdapat berbagai macam benda tajam.

"Selamat datang di ruang kejujuran, Uchiha Madara"

Madara memperhatikan dengan cermat sosok di dalam bayangan tersebut.

Hashi, kah?

.

.

-Normal POV-

Madara terbangun dari pingsannya. Uh, sepertinya tadi aku pingsan. Ia berada di sebuah gua yang sangat minim cahaya. Bahkan ia harus menyipitkan mata untuk dapat melihat jelas. Hah! Aku tak menyangka akan selengah ini. Madara menatap tajam sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kamu menatapku seperti ingin membunuhku. Menyeramkan tahu!" kata Hashirama.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Madara menyelidik.

"Saat kamu melihat sekelilingmu kamu pasti akan tahu, bukan?" kata Hashirama.

" _Sou kah_? Kalau begitu kau pasti akan berusaha mendapatkan informasi dariku dengan segala cara" kata Madara.

"Yah, kurang lebih itulah hal yang diinginkan Tobirama. Tapi... mana mungkin aku akan melakukan hal sekejam itu. Madara, jika terjadi sesuatu, bicarakanlah denganku. Jikalau kamu tak mengatakan apapun aku tak akan mengerti. Aku tak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain" kata Hashirama sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya kepadamu? Menceritakannya kepada orang lain tak akan mengubah apapun" kata Madara.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Saat kamu menceritakan masalahmu kepada orang lain, beban dihatimu akan berkurang" kata Hashirama.

"BOHONG!" bantah Madara.

"Aku akan menolongmu! Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu! Itu janji seumur hidupku!" kata Hashirama sambil mencengkram pundak Madara.

"HAH? KENAPA KAU BEGITU PEDULI PADAKU?" teriak Madara kesal.

"Karena AKU MENYUKAIMU!" kata Hashirama dengan suara lantang.

Deg!

"Hah! A, apa maksudmu?!" tanya Madara dengan wajah merah. Oke, Madara sudah sering _ditembak_ orang lain. Karena faktanya Madara cukup populer dikalangan **wanita**. Tapi, ini pertamakalinya ia mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seorang **laki – laki**.

Hashirama pun menyadari kebodohannya karena tak sengaja kelepasan bicara. Hashirama menarik napas dalam, lalu menghempaskannya.

"Benar! Aku mencintaimu!" ungkap Hashirama. Hashirama menatap mata Madara. Madara sempat terpesona dengan sorot tegas matanya beserta segala kharisma yang menguap dari tubuhnya.

"A, aku..." Madara mengalihkan pandangannya kelain tempat. Berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Hashirama.

"Aku tak akan memaksakanmu untuk membalas perasaanku ini. Tapi setidaknya percayalah padaku! Aku tak akan pernah menghianatimu! Meskipun Tobirama bahkan seluruh penduduk desa membencimu, aku akan selalu berada dipihakmu!" kata Hashirama meyakinkanku sembari melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di pundak Madara.

" _Ba, baka_! Kau adalah seorang pimpinan desa, terlebih lagi kau sudah bertunangan dengan gadis dari desa Uzu itu. Kenapa kamu mengatakan hal sememalukan ini kepada seorang laki – laki? Kau sudah gila, ya?" kata Madara yang masih saja belum bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kamu sudah tahu kalau aku telah bertunangan, ya? Yah, aku bodoh bahkan aku sudah gila. Maaf, aku sudah mengatakan hal yang seegois itu. Jika sekarang kamu belum bisa menerima perasaanku, itu tidak masalah! Aku tak akan menyerah! Aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!" kata Hashirama dengan penuh keyakinan.

" _Baka_! Padahal kemarin malam kita baru saja bertemu dan kau sudah ja, jatuh cinta padaku?" kata Madara. Hashirama tersenyum.

"Mungkin kamu sudah melupakannya, tapi sebelumnya aku sudah pernah bertemu denganmu" kata Hashirama, pandangannya seakan menerawang masa lalu. Saat ia dan Madara bersama.

" _Sou kah_? Para _Nyokers_ juga mengatakan hal yang serupa. Selama aku masih berada didunia ini, perlahan – lahan aku akan melupakan segala hal yang telah terjadi" kata Madara sedih.

"Jadi nanti mungkin kamu akan melupakan aku lagi, ya?" tanya Hashirama dengan pandangan sedih.

"Mungkin," kata Madara, "Hey, aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Hashirama.

"Ji, jika aku melupakanmu lagi. A, apa perasaanmu padaku tetaplah sama? Tidaklah mungkin kau akan mencintai seorang yang telah melupakanmu, kecuali jika kau ingin tersiksa seumur hidupmu" kata Madara menunduk kepala. Suraian rambut Madara menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Mencintai seseorang yang telah melupakanmu itu, sangatlah menyakitkan," kata Hashirama.

Deg!

"Tapi selama aku masih hidup, perasaanku ini tidak akan pernah mati. Meskipun kamu telah melupakannya, selama aku masih mengingatmu. Itu tak masalah. Aku tetap bahagia!"

"Hashi..." kata Madara senang seakan tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening...

Tak ada salah satu insan ini yang berani angkat bicara. Setelah sekian lama _akward_ , akhirnya Madara memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehm, lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Madara berusaha mengusir rona di pipinya agar fokus.

"Baiklah! Kenapa tadi kamu muntah dan terlihat kesakitan?" tanya Hashirama.

"Kau tidak bertanya, kenapa aku menyerangmu?" tanya Madara.

"Ya, kamu benar. Aku juga ingin menanyakan itu nanti" kata Hashirama.

"Nanti?" tanya Madara heran.

"Kesehatanmu saat ini jauh lebih penting daripada hal itu" kata Hashirama dengan senyum hangat khasnya.

Deg!

"Y, ya. Tadi aku sedikit tidak enak badan" kata Madara sedikit gugup.

Deg! Deg!

"Apa kamu mempunyai penyakit tertentu? Jikalau begitu lebih baik kamu istirahat sejenak" kata Hashirama khawatir.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

" _Baka! Gara – gara si baka itu mengatakan hal aneh kepadaku, jantungku jadi berdetak tak karuan seperti ini!_ " batin Madara.

"Bu, bukan. Ini bukanlah suatu penyakit melainkan sebuah trauma" jelas Madara berusaha tidak terdengar gugup.

"Trauma?" tanya Hashirama heran.

"Ini traumaku sejak aku masih kecil. Aku tak suka membicarakan hal ini. Tapi karena trauma ini aku menjadi sangat anti tentang hal pembunuhan dan beberapa hal lainnya" kata Madara menjadi sedikit muram.

"Kalau kamu tak menyukai hal seperti pembunuhan, kenapa kamu berencana untuk membunuhku?" tanya Hashirama.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain! Aku tahu hal yang kulakukan ini salah, tapi Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus kembali ke dunia asalku!" kata Madara mencengkeram erat rambutnya dan pundaknya bergetar menahan sedih.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka katakan kepadamu?" tanya Hashirama.

"Satu – satunya cara agar aku bisa kembali ke dunia asalku. Aku harus membunuh senju bersaudara" kata Madara.

"Apakah mereka memberitahu alasannya?" tanya Hashirama.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak begitu mengerti penjelasan mereka," kata Madara.

" _Sou kah_? Jadi kamu hanya bisa kembali jika aku mati?" kata Hashirama. Hashirama terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir apakah ada salah satu buku yang pernah ia baca menjelaskan tentang kasus seperti Madara.

.

"Bunuhlah aku, Hashi!"

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu, Madara?" tanya Hashirama terkejut.

"Cepatlah akhiri saja! Lagipula ini adalah kekalahanku. Aku telah tertangkap dengan mudahnya oleh musuhku. Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa mati ditanganmu" kata Madara pasrah.

"Berhentilah bersikap sok keren seperti itu, Madara! Jika aku membunuhmu disini, itu hanya akan memicu kemarahan para _Nyokers_ dan orang – orang yang menyayangimu" kata Hashirama.

"Tidak ada lagi orang yang memiliki sikap seperti itu. Jika pun ada, mereka tidak berada di dunia yang sama denganku. Aku tak bisa lagi melihat mereka lagi, maupun menyentuhnya" kata Madara.

"Madara, apakah kamu yakin akan keputusanmu ini?" tanya Hashirama. Hashirama mengambil sebuah kunai dan mencengkram eratnya.

"Iya" kata Madara.

Hashirama semakin mendekat ke arah Madara. Kunai yang dicengkramnya menuju ke arah perut Madara. Madara menutup matanya, ia hanya bisa berharap rasa sakit ini akan segera hilang dan ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya.

Sreeett... Srreeett..

"Apa maksudmu ini, Hashi?" tanya Madara terkejut karena perbuatan Hashirama. Ikatan tali yang melilitnya kini telah terlepas.

"Pergilah! Kamu akan kembali ke duniamu dan bertemu dengan keluargamu lagi" kata Hashirama.

"HAH? APA MAKSUDMU?! KAU MEREMEHKANKU, YA? DENGAR! AKU TAK BUTUH BELAS KASIHAN DARI ORANG LAIN!" bentak Madara. Madara mencengkram erat kerah baju Hashirama.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Lagipula ini juga tidak bisa dikatakan kemenanganku. Kamu kalah karena kamu sedang sakit. Aku menginginkan pertarungan yang adil" jelas Hashirama.

"Cih! Baiklah. Lain kali jika kita bertarung lagi, aku pasti tak akan kalah" kata Madara beranjak pergi.

"Ya" kata Hashirama.

" _Walaupun aku berharap hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Aku... tak ingin kamu mati sia – sia seperti Kawarama dan Itama! Aku menyayangimu!_ " batin Hashirama.

Hashirama tiba – tiba teringat sesuatu.

Bagaimana dengan Tobirama? Pasti ia masih bertarung dengan para _Nyokers_. Aku harus segera menyusulnya!

.

.

.

.

.

~Tempat pertarungan Tobirama Vs Zetsu~

"Hah... hah... hah... Cih! Aku telah banya membuang waktu dan chakraku disini. Dalam keadaan seperti ini aku tak bisa mengejar si bedebah itu" kata Tobirama.

Tobirama beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon rimbun dekat tempat pertarungannya tadi. Puluhan mayat Zetsu bertebaran disekitarnya.

Srreett.. tuk. tuk.

Sesosok pria terjatuh di dekat tempat pertempuran. Rambut hitam dengan mata berwarna merah darah.

Dia... Uchiha Izuna, kan? Sepertinya ia kelelahan dan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Ini kesempatanku! Tapi melakukannya mempertaruhkan resiko besar karena aku juga berada di kondisi yang sama dengannya.

.

.

Izuna terjatuh dari dahan pohon karena kelelahan.

Sial!

Aku kehabisan banyak chakra. Sudah kuduga membunuh mereka semua sekaligus sangatlah sulit. Aku merasakan seseorang datang!

.

.

Tobirama berlari ke arah Izuna dengan pedang. Izuna pun bangun dan kedua pedang mereka saling berhadapan.

Srring...!

" _Cih, Sharingan! Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak!_ " batin Tobirama.

Izuna menendang perut Tobirama, lalu meninju wajahnya. Tobirama terhempas ke belakang.

 _Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu_

 _Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu_

Api dan air bertabrakan menimbulkan uap yang menutupi sekitar. Tobirama mempersiapkan kunainya.

Sreeett...

Kunai muncul di depan Izuna.

Srringg...!

" _Serangan pembuta. Sangat malang nasib mereka yang tidak memiliki Sharingan!_ " batin Izuna.

"Eh?" Izuna terkejut disalah satu kunai tersebut ada semacam tanda aneh.

" _Jangan – jangan ini?!"_ Tiba – tiba Tobirama berada di depan Izuna.

 _Hiraishingiri_

Uhuk..

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Izuna.

"Izuna!" kata Madara yang tiba – tiba muncul. Madara menahan tubuh Izuna. Pedang yang ada digenggaman Izuna pun sudah jatuh.

"Bertahanlah! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!" kata Madara. Madara membopong tubuh Izuna dan pergi.

"Tunggu!" teriak Tobirama. Ia terjatuh, napasnya terengah – engah.

"Aku tak bisa bergerak! Aku telah kehabisan chakra. Kenapa ada Madara disini?! Apa yang terjadi dengan _Ani – ja_?" batin Tobirama.

.

.

.

.

.

~Tempat Madara dan Izuna~

.

.

" _Nii – san_ , bisakah kita berhenti sebentar" kata Izuna.

"Hah?! Kenapa? Kita harus mengobati lukamu dulu. Aku yakin Pein sialan itu bisa mengobati lukamu" kata Madara terus melompati dahan pohon.

"Kumohon, berhentilah sejenak" pinta Izuna. Akhirnya Madara pun mengalah dan berhenti di dekat sebuah danau.

"Ada apa , Izuna? Aku akan menutupi lukamu dulu" kata Madara. Madara membaringkan tubuh Izuna. Ia menyobek lengan bajunya untuk membalut luka Izuna.

" _Nii – san. Gomen_ " kata Izuna tertunduk. Madara tersenyum tipis.

" _Ternyata ia dan Izuna sangatlah mirip_ " batin Madara.

"Untuk apa kamu minta maaf? Aku tak tahu _ninjutsu_ medis. Jadi aku hanya bisa memberimu pertolongan pertama. Lebih baik kita segera pergi! Aku yakin si mayat (Tobirama) sialan itu pasti akan mengejar kita" kata Madara.

"Maaf, aku sudah membohongimu. Lebih tepatnya aku telah membiarkan Pein mengatakan kebohongan itu" kata Izuna.

"Kebohongan?" tanya Madara heran.

"Semuanya. Semua ini hanyalah kebohngan semata. Aku bukan _otouto_ mu. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan kekuatanmu agar bisa membunuh senju bersaudara" kata Izuna.

"Kenapa mereka sangat ingin membunuh senju?" tanya Madara.

"Entahlah? Permusuhan ini telah ada sejak lama. Shinobi yang diberi gelar _rama_ harus memberantas para _Nyokers_. Itu adalah tugas mereka," kata Izuna.

" _Nii – san_ , tidak Uchiha Madara. Hanya ada satu cara agar kamu bisa kembali ke duniamu. Kamu harus membunuh _Nyokers_. Senju bersaudara juga bisa dikatakan _Nyokers_ karena itulah Pein mengarahkanmu kepada mereka."

"Jadi, bagaimana pun caranya aku harus membunuh Hashi, ya?" kata Madara pelan. Izuna pun meletakkan sebuah _kunai_ di tangan Madara.

"Nii – san, bunuhlah aku!"

"EH?"

"Aku jugalah seorang Nyokers. Maka dengan membunuhku kamu bisa kembali ke duniamu" kata Izuna.

"Itu tak mungkin! Aku tak akan pernah bisa membunuhmu" kata Madara.

"Dengan begitu kamu akan kembali ke duniamu. Kita hidup di dunia paralel. Dalam duniamu, kamu sedang tak sadarkan diri. Jika kamu telah menyelesaikan tugas disini, kesadaranmu akan kembali ke dunia aslimu" jelas Izuna.

"Kenapa aku harus membunuh orang lain untuk kembali ke duniaku? Kenapa aku harus mengorbankan orang lain hanya demi kepentinganku sendiri?!" tanya Madara.

"Entahlah. Yang terpenting Nii – san harus selamat!" kata Izuna tersenyum lembut.

DEG!

Izuna...

.

.

.

.

.

"Madara!" teriak Hashirama berlari menuju kesini.

Deg!

"Senju Hashirama, kah? Sepertinya pertarungan kita akan berlanjut disini. Izuna, menjauhlah!" kata Madara.

Padahal baru sebentar saja aku berhasil melarikan diri dari si mayat itu sekarang aku malah bertemu si _baka_ ini!

 _Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku_

Api itu memiliki jangkauan yang luas. Bahkan, api itu telah menjalar dan membakar hutan disekitar.

"Madara!"

"Hashirama!"

Mereka berdua berlari sambil memegang erat pedang, mereka saling berusaha untuk menghabisi lawan. Hashirama berhasil terhempas ke belakang.

"Ini kesempatanku!" batin Madara.

Madara mengarahkan pedangnya ke Hashirama.

Strraakk! Crroott!

"Eh?" darah segar mengalir deras dari luka yang diberikan Madara. Tapi sayangnya darah itu keluar dari tubuh yang tak ingin Madara lukai. Tubuh yang di penuhi darah ini terkulai lemas dan terjatuh.

" _Ni, nii – san_. Syukurlah... kamu... baik... baik...saja... hoek! _Gomen_ " kain yang membalut luka Izuna telah menjadi merah dan tak bisa menghentikan keluarnya darah.

Treeeenggg

Tubuh Izuna bercahaya. Arwah Izuna melayang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Izuna!"

" _Nii – san_! Aku benar – benar minta maaf!" kata arwah Izuna pergi menyisakan tubuhnya yang telah menjadi abu.

"Madara. _Gomen_. A, aku..." kata Hashirama.

"Ini salahku!"

"Madara..."

"A, adikku mati... lagi – lagi aku membunuh adikku..." kata Madara. Terlihat jelas Madara berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. Air matanya tak dapat ditahan lagi, bahunya pun bergetar.

"Tidak, Madara! Ini bukan kesalahanmu! Izuna mati karena keinginannya. Ia ingin mati agar keinginanmu terpenuhi!" kata Hashirama. Hashirama memeluk lembut si pujaan hati. Madara tidak melakukan penolakkan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bajuku.

Trreeeengg

Tubuh Madara bercahaya.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang" kata Madara berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia mengelap sisa – sia air mata. Hashirama tak menjawab, ia menundukkan wajah dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ha, hashi?" kata Madara dengan wajah memerah. Pelukannya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Ini... adalah perasaan yang sama seperti saat itu. Ketika aku bersama keluargaku...

Cup

"Hashi!" kata Madara melepaskan diri karena terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berciuman kepada orang lain yang bukan saudaranya. Memang ciuman itu hanya berlangsung cepat. Tapi sebagai Uchiha Madara, ia merasa sangat tersinggung. Baginya belum pernah berciuman adalah kebanggaan tersendiri. Ia berpikir tak ada satupun orang yang berhak mendapatkan ciuman darinya (Minus keluarganya). Tapi setelah bertahun – tahun ia menjaga _pride_ – nya, ia tak menyangka _first kiss_ nya diambil oleh **laki – laki** dengan sangat tidak romantisnya. Meskipun Madara berusaha mengelak bahwa sebagian kecil dirinya merasa cukup senang.

Sedikit...

"Hah. Baiklah anggap saja itu sebagai tanda perpisahan kita. Walaupun aku tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama bodohnya denganmu" kata Madara. Madara tahu perkataannya memanglah kejam. Tapi ia akui ia tidak mencintai Hashirama. Perasaan yang ia alami hanya perasaan nyaman yang akan hilang seperti fatamorgana. Ia juga tak berniat sama sekali untuk memberikan harapan palsu. Percintaan adalah hal yang tak berguna!

"Tidak! Ini bukanlah perpisahan aku tak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu" kata Hashirama dengan tegas.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Madara kesal. Apa – apaan dia ini? Hashirama tersenyum.

"Selama kita tidak mengatakan perpisahannya, maka kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" kata Hashirama.

Deg!

"Heh, yatah? Yah... terserahmu!" kata Madara seakan tak percaya.

"Mari bertaruh!" kata Hashirama.

"Heh, taruhan? Baiklah akan kulakukan. Apa hukumannya jika kalah?" kata Madara.

"Jika kau kalah, kau harus menyapaku dan berteman denganku. Lalu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!" kata Hashirama.

"Apa – apaan itu!" teriak Madara " Jika aku menang... entahlah aku belum memikirkannya. Lagipula jika aku menang, aku tak akan bisa bertemu dan menghukummu"

"Janji, ya!" kata Hashirama mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya" kata Madara mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

Srrrrriinngg!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Aku langsung mengenali tempatku berada dari bau obat yang menyengat di hidungku. _Are_? Ada yang menimpahku?

Izuna!

"Hoy, Izuna apa kamu baik – baik saja?" tanya Madara panik, ia menggoyangkan pundak pemuda yang tertidur lelap disampingnya.

"Engh... _Nii – san_?" kata pemuda itu masih setengah ngantuk. Butuh waktu beberapa detik agar otaknya dapat menyegarkan kembali mata pemuda ini. "Ehhh? _Nii – san_! Apa kau baik – baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

"Baka! Aku baik – baik sa–ugh" kata Madara ketika menyadari tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, _Nii – san_! Kamu sudah lama tak sadarkan diri. Ah! Dokter aku akan memanggil dokter. Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan segera memanggil dokter" kata Izuna terburu – buru ingin keluar ruangan.

"Hoy! Tunggu!" kata Madara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Izuna panik.

"Janganlah kamu panik! Jika kamu ingin memanggil dokter, tak perlu repot – repot pergi mencarinya. Bukannya ada tombol untuk memanggil dokter" kata Madara sambil menunjuk tombol yang ada didekatnya.

"Eh? _Gomen_!" kata Izuna malu merutuki kebodohannya. Tak lama setelah memencet bel, dokter datang memeriksa keadaan Madara. Ia memberi Madara obat dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oh, ya apa Izuna selalu menungguku untuk sadar?" tanya Madara.

"Uhm... aku selalu menunggu _Nii – san_ disini. Hehehe..." kata Izuna dengan senyum manisnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," kata Madara tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya. Senyum di wajah Izuna semakin melebar "Oh, ya kalau kamu selalu disini bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

Senyum di wajah Izuna langsung luntur. Ekspresi di wajahnya langsung terganti dengan wajah harap – harap cemas.

"Etto. Hm... Aku meninggalkan tempat pertarungan untuk menjaga _Nii – san_ dari incaran para shinobi dan _Nyokers_! Tapi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi! Aku telah memusnakan _The Nyokers_ , jadi tidak ada yang bisa menganggu kita lagi. hahahahaha..." kata Izuna sambil berkacak pingang. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba – tiba Madara seakan mendapat kekuatan untuk bangkit dari kasur rumah sakit dan menjitak kepala adik sematawayangnya ini.

"Jadi kamu bolos, hah?!" teriak Madara megunci leher adiknya dengan lengannya.

" _Go, gomen, Nii – san_! Habisnya _Nii – san_ ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di hutan dekat tempat kerja _Nii – san_. Aku khawatir, sudah berminggu - minggu _Nii – san_ tidak bangun – bangun juga. Jadi lebih baik aku menjaga _Nii – san_ " kata Izuna berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku pingsan?" tanya Madara bingung.

"Ya. Toko di samping tempat kerjamu terjadi kebakaran dan apinya merambat ke sekitar distrik. Kebakaran ini menyebabkan cukup banyak korban, jadi hiks jadi aku... khawatir _Nii – san_ hiks–"

"Tenanglah. Aku sekarang baik – baik saja!" kata Madara memeluk Izuna.

Hoamm...

"Entah kenapa aku merasa mengantuk" kata Madara.

"Mungkin saja dokter memberi obat tidur agar _Nii – san_ dapat beristirahat" kata Izuna.

"Aku ingin istirahat sejenak. Izuna, kamu juga harus beristirahat!" kata Madara. Perlahan – lahan mata Madara mulai menutup. Tubuhnya naik turun mengikuti irama napasnya. Kesadarannya telah tenggelam dalam alam mimpi. Tak menyadari perubahan keadaan disekitarnya.

Izuna tersenyum. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi, senyum manis yang biasanya ia pancarkan itu sirna tergantikan sebuah senyum kelam yang masih belum dapat diterjemahkan maksudnya. Tatapan matanya menajam seiring dengan perubahan bola matanya. Bola mata semerah darah dengan tiga tomoe.

" _Oyasuminasai, Ani – ue_ "

.

.

.

.

.

-Madara's POV-

Aku beristirahat sejenak sembari memesan _Coffe_ di cafe. Aku meluruskan kakiku di bawah meja cafe yang kutempati. Tempat ini cukup sepi dan pas untuk menenangkan diri.

Aku merasa pusing sekali!

Setelah beberapi hari menginap di rumah sakit, aku sudah dibolehkan pulang. Meskipun aku harus melakukan terapi rutin karena aku koma terlalu lama. Menyebalkan! Baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, aku sudah mendapat banyak masalah baru. Pertama, karena toko tempatnya bekerja terbakar, aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru. Terlebih lagi uang tabunganku terkuras cukup banyak karena biaya pengobatan. Kedua, Izuna telah bolos selama berminggu – minggu, ia mendapatkan teguran dari sekolah. Untung saja sekolah masih berbaik hati untuk tidak mengeluarkannya! Meskipun alasannya karena iba mendengar bahwa keluarga satu – satunya tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit dan tak ada yang bisa menemani.

Hah! Melelahkan!

Seandainya ada seseorang yang bisa kuajak bicara untuk menghilangkan penatku.

" _Karena AKU MENYUKAIMU!"_

DEG!

 _Baka_! Aku langsung menampar kedua pipiku unutuk menyadarkan kebodohanku ini. Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku harus mengingat perkataan si baka itu!

Pfft! Aku merasa sangat bodoh karena menyukai seseorang dalam alam khayalku. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tampan, kaya, baik hati. Ia adalah tipe laki – laki , ya pengecualian untuk otak bodohnya itu. Jika aku perempuan, aku pasti tak akan menolaknya.

.

.

.

Eh?!

Kenapa aku malah berpikiran bodoh seperti itu!

Madara sadarlah! Kau **laki – laki**! Tak seharusnya kau membayangkan hal seperti itu!

Hah! Mungkin saja karena umurku telah memasuki waktu dimana sesorang harus mencari pasangan hidupnya karena itulah aku bermimpi ada sesorang yang nyaris sempurna menyukaiku. Tapi kenapa aku harus bermimpi ada laki – laki yang menyukaiku! Kenapa aku tak bermimpi ada seseorang wanita yang...

Yang?

Aku tak tahu. Aku _straight_. Aku bisa pastikan itu. Meskipun aku belum pernah pacaran. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak pernah bisa membayangkan calon istri idamanku? Setiap kali aku mendengar kata wanita, yang terbayangkan di kepalaku hanyalah ibuku dan _Imoutou_ -ku. Aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikiran untuk mencari calon istri. Aku selalu kerja dan memikirkan Izuna. Tak ada yang lain.

Tapi saat aku koma, aku malah bermimpi sosok suami idamanku menyatakan cinta denganku! Ia mengatakannya dengan romantis, tidak seperti orang – orang sebelumnya yang pernah menembakku.

Eh?

SADARLAH UCHIHA MADARA!

Aku mengacak – ngacak rambutku dengan kasar.

Kenapa aku berpikiran bodoh seperti ini?! Ini pasti gara – gara Hashi!

Hashi...

 _Sekarang dimana ia?_

 _Apa para Nyokers akan membunuhnya?_

 _Apakah ia baik – baik saja?_

 _Sedang apa dia sekarang?_

 _Apa ia masih mengingatku, atau ia telah melupakanku?_

 _Apa ia mengkhawatirkanku, atau malah mengabaikanku?_

 _Apa perasaannya masih tetap sama?_

 _Apa ia masih menyukaiku, atau malah membenciku?_

 _Apa ia telah mendapatkan penggantiku?_

 _Baka_! Kenapa? Padahal aku tahu sosokmu yang kukagumi itu hanyalah halusinasiku saja! Padahal aku tahu perkataan, perilaku, bahkan keberadaanmu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Tapi kenapa aku tetap tak dapat melenyapkan keberadaanmu di pikiranku?

Aku merasa sangat kesal pada diriku yang tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu!

.

.

.

Aku menyeruput _Latte_ yang kupesan dengan perlahan,berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran bodohku ini. Setelah menghabiskan minumanku, aku membayarnya ke kasir, dan beranjak pergi. Aku memutar knop pintu cafe dan menariknya. Aku meliat seseorang berdiri berhadapan denganku. Aku terkejut bukan main!

"Hashi?" ucapku kepada sosok didepanku ini. Aku lihat ia juga terkejut sama sepertiku. Lalu, ia tersenyum lembut.

Benar – benar mirip! Mata yang cerah, kulit coklat _tan_ , serta senyum yang selalu ia sunggingkan.

" _Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!"_

DEG!

Hashi... ternyata kamu tidak berbohong, ya? Entah kenapa aku merasa senang dan sangat bersyukur. Tak menyangka, aku sampai ikut tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya perjalanan cintaku akan terus berlanjut.

.

END

Tapi ceritanya cukup sampai disini saja. Wkwkwk…. Thanks bagi kalian yang tetap baca cerita ini sampai tamat.. terharu saya. Thanks bagi para reader and review, and see you next time!


End file.
